


Secretary

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss Harry, CEO Harry, Cock & Ball Torture, Contract mistake, Crying Louis, Feminine Louis, Louis in a Dress, M/M, Punishment, READ NOTES, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruler of Hell, Secretary Louis, Spanking, Strict Harry, hand smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: "We can go the formal way,  you getting a lovely termination letter." The green eyed man sad as he stroked the boys balls through his panties.  "Or. We do it my way,  and no one will know this grave mistake you made"Louis cried and squirmed,  "what do you choose now,  darling?" He heard.  He shut his eyes,  he couldn't afford to lose his job. He had rent to pay, sisters to feed, his parents to support. And his job does pay fairly well."Y-your way s-sir" louis stuttered out.Or:Secretary louis makes a big mistake and needs to be punished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes!! Hope you like it. IT IS NON-CONSENSUAL AND PART OF RAPE CULTURE, If you are sensitive to content like this please do not read it!! AND, if you experience this or anything that is close to this, or anything that makes you uncomfortable whatsoever, PLEASE, I urge you to report it immediately!! With all love, please stay safe and happy XX.
> 
> I apologise to those who read this before i added the taggings!! It was never my intention and i deeply apologise to all of you.  
> -wy

"In my office. Now" Harry's deep voice was filled with dominance, and left no room for arguement, as he slammed the file down on his secretary's desk. 

Louis sighed,  knowing he had done something wrong again.  Its the third time this week and he honestly feared that his boss would fire him. 

He stood up,  fixing his baby blue dress and grabbing the file before following his boss steps to his office. He timidly knocked on the door, peaking his head in the slightly ajared office door.  "Come in" he heard the older man say. 

"Y-you were looking for m-me? Mr Styles?" Louis squeaked timidly. "Ah yes, Louis. Come here." Harry spoke as his emerald green eyes pierced through Louis blue ones, as if threatening Louis to break eye contact with him. Harry guided Louis to the back of his desk. 

"Firstly," harry placed his hands on both sides of Louis' waist.  "You look good in blue." He squeezed his hip a little.  

Louis blushed at the compliment,  bowing his head. "T-thank you"

Harry patted his lap, a symbol for Louis. Louis yet again blushed and accepted the offer.

"M-Mr Styles. Is this why you called me i-in your office?" Louis spoke quietly as he looked up from his boss' lap.

"Ah,  you remind me" Harry said, "Louis." Harry started,  "tell me whats your job." His voice has gone back to dominance, something Louis would drop to his knees on upon hearing it. 

"Your s-secretary,  sir" the smaller boy's voice cracked.  

"And what is a secretary supposed to do,  hm? " the boss' hands rested at Louis' inner thigh.  Louis whimpered,  "uh-perform tasks, schedule m-meetings for you,  uh-files?"

"Thats right," Harry gave Louis' thigh a little squeeze.  "Maintaining my files. Looking through them before allowing me to sign them. Or else it would be a big grave mistake,  won't it?" Louis kept quiet,  looking down.  

"Look at me." Louis head snapped up,  looking at his boss.  "One zero more or one zero less could affect the company,  and you could never afford them,  could you?" 

Louis shook his head no,  his heart beat getting faster and faster by the second.  He could feel his heart at his ears.  "Grab the file." Louis immediately obeyed,  leaning over and grabbing the file that he brought in.  

"Go to the ones about the pricing Javaad Enterprise has to contribute." Harry ordered, "how much do they have to pay?"

Louis frantically flipped to the page,  gulping "twenty million,  sir."

"Ah,  yes.  And how much did you write in numbers,  darling?" Harry's voice is now cold,  his hand getting closer and closer to his cock,  and he held the squirming boy in place of his lap. 

"Uh-" Louis eyes darted down,  and mentally counted the number of zeroes,  his heart sinking when he realised the decimal place was one zero front.  "T-two m-million" he whimpered.  

"Mhm,  what difference is that,  love?" 

"Ei-ghteen million d-dollars" Louis was close to crying,  he really hoped that the file wasn't sent out,  or else he had to pay the cost.  He couldn't afford eighteen million,  he daren't spend eighteen dollars on his food! 

"Is that a small amount?" Harry continued,  his thumb could touch his cover cock, "n-no s-sir"

Tears were falling from Louis' eyes now. Even if the file wasn't sent out,  he would be fired!  And he doesn't know if he could even afford rent this month.  

"Calm down,  my love." Harry's voice comforted soothingly.  "The file wasn't sent out,  which is luck on our side that I saw it." 

Louis sobbed quietly in his boss' lap. "A-am I going to b-be fired?" Louis asked,  knowing the answer is yes. 

"Well," Harry  started, "I'm giving you a choice now."

"We can go the formal way,  you getting a lovely termination letter." The green eyed man sad as he stroked the boys balls through his panties.  "Or. We do it my way,  and no one will know this grave mistake you made" 

Louis cried and squirmed,  "what do you choose now,  darling?" He heard.  He shut his eyes,  he couldn't afford to lose his job. He had rent to pay, sisters to feed, his parents to support. And his job does pay fairly well.

"Y-your way s-sir" louis stuttered out. The curly man smirked, tightly holding the boy's balls. "Good. Now, off my lap and clear my table" He instructed sharply.

Louis scrambled off his boss' lap and quickly rearranged and cleared the table that sat in front of him. "I think i feel like using, hmm, these" harry smirked as he pulled out a metal ruler and wooden paddle. 

He placed the implement down harshly,  allowing Louis to flinch.  The smaller could feel goose bumps creeping up his skin as he stared at the implements.  

"Do you know what I'm gonna do with you?" Harry teased,  wrapping his arms around the boy.  

"Uh-i-" Louis choked on his own words. 

Harrys lips mimicked a smirk,  "first,  I would use this lovely metal ruler on the palm of your hands,  for the incapability of typing properly." 

Louis was squirming now.  "And then when I think you have enough,  just to make it hurt whenever you type. So you know never to make this mistake again, I'll move down to your bottom,  and with the lovely paddle." Harry's arms moved to pat on the boys rounded bottom.  

"Sounds good?" Harry smiled as Louis timidly nodded,  not having a choice.  "Very good. On my lap now,  stretch out your right hand" 

Louis broke into cold sweat,  he sat on his boss' lap again,  and slowly stretched out his right arm.  The curly haired man grabbed the ruler with one hand,  and secured Louis' waist with the other.

It wasn't like it was louis' first time receiving corporal punishment, but it was the first time he received it from his boss! 

Louis went to an all boys disciplinary school, so the rules were strict and teachers carry around an implement whereever they go. And louis being the rebel, he was often punished. 

"Count." The older said as he landed a harsh smack down the palms of the man, letting the man jolt back to reality.  "A-ah one" Louis cried, and retrieved his hand back,  holding it dear.  

"I'm adding five more after i think you had enough, your hands out until i say you can relax. Is that understood?" Harry instructed strictly as he tapped the metal ruler on the boy's thigh. "Y-Yes sir,  i-im sorry" Louis cried as he stretched his hands out again.  

The next hit was harder and Louis flinched at the impact.  Each hit getting harder than before,  Louis cried and sobbed as he stretched his hand out for his boss.  "Ahh! Sir! Twenty five!" He counted.  

Harry examined the red patches on his hand,  rubbing it painfully.  "I think you had enough" he said, letting Louis sigh in relief. "But we have that five more to go through" 

Louis whimpered,  counting the next five,  which was the hardest hits of them all,  and crying into his boss' chest.  "Shhhh,  you're okay, darling" harry soothed the crying boy.

"I-i'm sorry!" Louis sobbed, "i know you are" 

"I'm gonna need you to calm down now, love." Harry rubbed soothing circles on Louis' back,  but Louis continued to sob.  

"Louis." Harry warned,  his voice cold and stern now.  "Stop crying.  Now" 

At the harsh command, Louis immediately stopped crying and looked up with red eyes at his boss. 

"Left hand.  Out." The command was sharp,  demanding,  fast.  Louis daren't disobey and he stretched his left hand out immediately.  He took in a deep breath and embrace himself for the impact.  

The first hit was hard,  harder than the last hit of the right hand.  Louis whimpered but he daren't retrieve his hand back,  "o-one!" He counted.  Harry smiled,  tightening his hand around his waist. 

The  hits gets harder and harder after each one. 

"Ahh sir! Two!"  
"T-three!"  
"Fou-r please!"  
"Fi-ve"  
"AH S-SIX"  
"OWW SEVEN SIR"  
"E-Eight!"  
"Ni-nine! Please"  
"TEN"  
"E-eleven"  
"Twelve!"  
"O-Ah! Thirteen!"  
"P-please! Sir! Fourteen!"  
"AHH FIFTEEN SIR PLEASE IM SORRY"

Harry smriked and landed the sixteen hit the hardest, with full strenght. Louis cries and sobbed, retrieving his hand back and choked on his words. "N-no" he sobbed. 

"Louis." 

Louis whimpered, looking at his boss' angry glare. "N-no more s-sir!" He pleaded. "You have fifteen left, including the five i added." 

"H-hurts." 

"Thats the point, isn't it?" The dominant smirked menacingly.

"I-i'll be good." Louis sobbed. 

Harry sighed, "come ere'" he gave in and hugged the smaller boy tightly. "I know it hurts but you made a mistake, darling." He started. "And its a punishment. A punishment is supposed to hurt"

Louis whimpered into his boss' chest. "I don't wanna" he whined like a child. 

"I'll tell you what, we'll do spanks first. Then we'll go back with the last fifteen on the ruler. Okay?" He suggested, kissing the boy's temple. Louis let out a sound of disapprovable. He didn't like spankings. 

"Y-yes sir" he grunted, to keep his job. 

"My good boy. Now, lift up your dress, leave your panties up. And bend over my lovely desk." Harry instructed. 

Louis' height wasn't ideal for the tall table, so he had to jump a little to get up and comfortable. And his bum needs to pop out a little more to attain proper balance. His cock is on the edge of the table, for his hands to reach the other end. 

"Lovely." Harry commented, picking up the dreaded paddle. "I'll give you twenty with the paddle."

Without a warning, harry delievered two harsh smacks with the paddle, which launched louis to fly forward, before continuing with the smacks.

Louis whimpered and cried, letting out soft whimpers and cries of desperation as he finished his twenty,  with a very red bum and thighs.  "All done." The boss smiled as he rubbed the paddle harshly against the boys bum,  giving him more pain.  

Louis laid on the table,  trying to calm himself down as he felt himself being picked up and cuddled.  "You have 15 left." The boss quietly reminded. "I'll give you on option on a place you can serve your last 15. Your thighs or your cock and balls.  Ill give you five seconds"

Louis though about it quickly,  his bum was burning.  The most practical was the cock or bum as it isn't visible to his family and friends, but did he want more on his burning ass or cock.  

"Times up." The curly man informed. "U-uh, I"Louis stuttered, before Louis could say anything,  the boy was being carried to sit on the harsh wooden table,  causing Louis to scream out in pain. Well,  bum was out of the way. Its cock and balls.  

"N-nono please" louis pleaded, crying. He was silence to a smack directed towards his cockc turning it red.  

Harry smirked,  holding a mental ruler and gently tapping on his balls and cock,  "you're quite a beauty,  sitting here so vulnerably,  there's nothing you can do, cant you?"

Louis shook his head,  letting out a loud cry when the ruler was smacked down to his cock. "Where are your manners?" Harry smirked as he looked down on the helpless boy,  "say thank you and ask for the next smack"

Louis looked up at him with wide eyes,  he's gone too far into the punishment to say that he rather get fired, "thank you, sir, m-may i please have a-another"

Harry delivered another harsh smack on his cock. Louis flinched, "t-thank you" he sobbed, "m-ay i please h-ave another?"

The boss smirked down, continuously repeating the process until louis' cock is red and throbbing.

"Thats ten down, five more to go." The older said as he tapped the ruler on his balls. 

"Y-yes sir" Louis whined as Harry smacked the ruler down on his balls, causing the younger to flinched and scream at the impact.  The ruler came down harder and faster,  letting the secretary sob pathetically.  Once the smacks are done,  Harry placed the ruler on the wooden table and scooped the younger man up,  letting him sit on his lap. 

"Punishments over,  lovely" the boss comforted softly.  "You were very good,  I'm very proud of you,  yeah?' Harry whispered into the sobbings boys ear.  

"Drink some water, sweets" Harry smiled as louis giggled and sipped on the water.  

"Youre so precious darling,  what do you say after your punishment? "

"Thank you sir"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoy my writing. As always, please report it if youre experiencing something similar to this!! it is non-consensual and RAPE, something that cannot be tolerated. Stay safe


End file.
